


It Hazbin 12 Pains of Christmas: Audio Book

by Cheycartoongirl8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Pains of Christmas song parody, Announcements, Audio Book, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: It Hazbin 12 Pains of Christmas got an audio book reading! I hope you all enjoy it!
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Vox/Elli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	It Hazbin 12 Pains of Christmas: Audio Book

Hello everyone This is Cheycartoongirl8 with an amazing announcement! It Hazbin 12 Pains of Christmas got an audio book reading by a reddit user! His name is PsychoticFireBadger. 

He did a fantastic reading of my story! This is the first time someone actually did something like this! 

Please comment on what you think about it! I hope you all enjoy it! 

<https://soundgasm.net/u/PsychoticFireBadger/It-Hazbin-12-Pains-of-Christmas>

Thank you for checking it out! 


End file.
